swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Cassus Fett
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Mandalorians, Mandalore the Ultimate Republic Intelligence does not know where Cassus Fett comes from, and few Mandalorians know, either. But they all know what he has done. Through early conquests of nonaligned worlds and the assault against the Republic, Fett becomes known as a master of battlefield command. Behind the scenes, he helps turn The Mandalorians from a disorganized mob into an efficient invasion machine. As a tactician, Fett has few equals. He deals the Cathar a defeat so complete the scattered remnants of the Species fear to speak of it for years. He helps engineer the "False War," a period of limited engagement with the Republic on The Outer Rim. In it, The Mandalorians feign weakness until the true strength of the rejuvenated Republic Navy can be determined. Fett also designs the Onslaught, the surprise invasion of the Republic along three fronts, taking advantage of a weakness created by Zayne Carrick's notorious escape from Taris. The influence of this enigmatic warrior extends far beyond fighting. Where earlier Mandalorians had conquered systems without bringing them into the warrior fold, Fett gives the clans what they need to capitalize on their conquests. He finds a solution in the Neo-Crusaders, a fringe sect of warriors willing to trade individualism and independence for uniformity and order. Fett convinces Mandalore the Ultimate to embrace the cult, spreading its members among the clans to promote Neo-Crusader ideals. By the time The Mandalorians invade the Republic, a system is in place to quickly convert conquered peoples into new warriors for the cause. Fett even plays a role as a symbol for the system, donning golden Neo-Crusader armor for a time. Fett also revolutionizes Mandalorian war production, setting up War Forges near the Neo-Crusaders' staging areas. These massive facilities on Jebble, Tarnith, and elsewhere quickly come online, ready to supply new Neo-Crusader armor and weapons to new recruits. Fett's strategic contributions also extend to relatively mundane matters. During the siege of Taris, the colossal logjam created by invasion forces, captured Vehicles, and attempted escapees threatens to bog The Mandalorians down for months. Grasping the problem, Fett personally oversees traffic control from a headquarters in the former Jedi Tower- still finding time to lead a successful assault on The Taris Resistance. Less is known of Fett personally. His peers are few, and friends fewer; he reportedly relishes the passing of perceived rivals Demagol and Pulsipher. Like many warriors, Cassus Fett has a family in the clans- including at least one son. But even though he shares the same surname as later famous Mandalorians, Jango and Boba Fett, historians have yet to establish the nature of their relationship, if any exists. Cassus Fett Statistics (CL 17) Medium Human Noble 7/Soldier 3/Officer 7 Destiny Points: 4; Force Points: 3; Dark Side Score: 12 Initiative: '''+10; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +20 '''Languages: '''Arkanian, Basic, Bothese, Durese, High Galactic, Ithorian, Khilese, Mando'a, Ryl, Sullustese Defenses Reflex Defense: 22 (Flat-Footed: 19), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 23 Hit Points: 104, Damage Threshold: 31 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares; Charging Fire '''Melee: Unarmed +16 (1d6+9) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +17 (3d8+8) Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grapple: '''+17 '''Attack Options: Coordinated Attack, Far Shot, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot Special Actions: Assault Tactics, Battle Analysis, Command Cover (+3), Coordinate (+3), Deployment Tactics (+2), Field Tactics, Inspire Confidence, Outmaneuver, Share Talent (Field Tactics, Inspire Confidence, Outmaneuver) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 14, Constitution 12, Intelligence 18, Wisdom 15, Charisma 18 'Talents: Armored Defense, Assault Tactics, Battle Analysis, Coordinate (+3), Deployment Tactics (+2), Field Tactics, Inspire Confidence, Outmaneuver Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Coordinated Attack, Charging Fire, Far Shot, Linguist, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Tactics)), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Deception +17, Gather Information +22, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +22, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +17, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +17, Knowledge (Tactics) +22, Knowledge (Technology) +17, Perception +20, Persuasion +22, Pilot +15, Use Computer +17 Possessions: Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Light Armor (+6 Reflex, +2 Fortitude), Heavy Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Code Cylinder, Datapad, Electrobinoculars, Utility Belt with Medpac Category:Humans